Hellsing new bonds
by 0cassar
Summary: It is the christmas time at the hellsing manor but when the new buttler brings out Alucard wired behavor it becomes clear tonSir integra what is going on
1. A new bond

It was around the Christmas holiday sir Integra and Miss Sares were sitting and talking in the lounge about how wonderful it was to have Alucard back this year for the holiday they have missed his dearly the last 30 years.

Down in the dungeon in his room Alucard for the first time in over a couple hundred year he was tossing and turning in his sleep sweat was rolling down his face and he was whispering to him self "oh sares I didn't know you were like that with a small chuckle " then he was a woken by a nocking from out side his room on the door then he sate up and said come in and the new butler cave in his name was Fredrickson he was a friend oh Sir Integra's father "oh I'm sorry sir i didn't mean to wake you but are you alright looks like you were sweat were you have a good dream sir" asked Fredrickson while he was placing a bucket of ice with blood on his table.

"You could say it was a good dream I haven't had one that made me sweaty like that in a long time "Said Alucrad getting out of his coffin and walking over to the fresh blood on his table "may I ask sir what this good dream was a bout "ask Fredrickson.

"I don't think this dream really concerns you my dear Fredrickson"Said Alurad now setted in this throne "very well my sir Alucard I'll leave you be now "Said Fredrickson then he bowed and left Alucard alone. Now sipping the blood from his favorite wine glass and thinking to him self "how could this be I haven't had these feelings In Over a couple hundred years hmm maybe I'll talk to sir Integra about it later " Said Alucrad now back up stares Sir Integra and and sares were still sitting together on the sofa with a warm fire lit in the fire place and with the Christmas tree all decorated by Sir Integras and Sares they were talking about there favorite Christmas memories when Fredrickson walked in with a bottle of wine for Miss Integra and some blood infused wine for Miss Sares "ah thank you Fredrickson "Said Sir Integra and Miss Sares .

"It's no problem my lady's but Sir Integra can I ask you something it's about Alucrad "Said Fredrickson "you May Fredrickson what is about Alurad that you are curious about "asked Sir Integra "I have noticed him acting strange around Miss Sares and he seems to be tossing and turning in his sleep and even sweating when i come to deliver his blood "Said Fredrickson "hm that is odd even for him Sares have you noticed anything or sensed anything with your master "asked Sir Integra.

Well now that you mentioned it I have noticed the why he has been looking at me and when I look back at him he looks away and when he stands behind me or even close to me I have a strange warm feeling that warms my chest and body up and my checks get all red i don't know why " said Sares chuckling "hm I think I ik what is going on here Fredrickson will you please bring Alucrad and Sares to my office tomorrow "Said Sir Integra with a smile on her face she said good night to Sares and Fredrickson and when up to bed then Sares said that she will be now going to here bed chamber and her and Fredrickson both said good night to each other .

The next day Fredrickson did what he was told and ask Sares and Alucrad to come to Sir Integra's office Alucrad instantly dematerializ and Sares now have more power that she had that thirty year ago still decided to walk when she finally entered Sir Integra's office she was sitting in her chair with a cigar in her mouth and and her hand together leaning on her desk after Sares sat down Sir Integra spoke " **I want you two to mate "** Sir Integra Said in a calm but stern manner.

Sares was shocked and slightly annoyed by this request " **what why !** This is absurd why do you want us to mate ?ask Sares angrily "calm down Sares let me explain I fail how to see how you don't notice how you to fell about each other every one in the Mandy can fell what between you but you can't say no I'll give you one day to do as much research as you want on the topic I'll allow you to use my private library to help you "Said Sire Integra.

"Fine I'll do it but I would have expected you do have gotten up set about this master " Said Sares with a small sighy "the reason why I'm not upset about this is because i don't mind the idea "Said Alucard with a his signature smile."well now that that out of the why Sares you have a day to do research this topic .

Later that day in the library "let's see now **Vampire mating vol .4 how they mate** not much is know on what actually happens when vapiers mate mane scientists believe that vampires mate for life but nothing much else is known. Huh okeys try this one **the vampire mating ritual vol .1** when vampires mate it is a very dangerous time how they mate is when they do it mate they both bite and drank each other's blood while the male deflowers his virgin Draculina this happens all at the same time when the ritual is over there lives become one if one dyes the other one will dye shortly after " those fools are full of shit they probably have only gotten two things right that they drink each other blood and deflowering of the female and a bond they share for eternity " Said Alucard who was standing be hind Sares.

"How would you know about this kind of stuff you don't arm the type "Said Sares " man how annoying can you be Sares"this surprised Sares because he very rarely ever called her by her name "come now I will tell you about vampire mating then he picked up Sares to her supersize Alucard set her on his lap "now that you are more comfortable let me begin now vampire do mate for life but if one of them dyes the other dose not dye after that is a sad fate but one that we must live with and second the actual mating ritual process was probably the only thing that book got right.

"How do you know about this I figured you probably would have no interest in this kind of thing "Said Sares blushing. "You see I used to have a couple of vampire who used to be in my court all of those years ago". The. All of sudden Sares got up from Alucard lap and ran to her room Alucard just sat there smiling. Later that day as Sares lay in her coffin "why dose he seem so calm about this "Sares

Was think to her self when she hears her master speak to her "the reason I'm son calm is that I don't mind the idea and I believe Integra is right that we probably do have feelings for each other "Said Alucrad "I told you master not to read my thoughts "Said Sares "then put up a stronger barrier "laughed Alucard "shat so funny "asked Sares " your feelings betrayed you " said Alucard "ok what about your feelings then" Said Sares just then Sares felt the presence of her master in her coffin with he "let me show you "Said Alucard before Sares could do or say anything Alucrad kisses her toy her it felt like for ever because she didn't need to breathe then she gave in and kisses backed and then Alucard lefties is lips off hers" so what do you think " Said Alucard "I'll guess I'll let you know tomorrow "Said Sares now feeling all warm and her cheeks all blushed with that Alucard smiles and chuckled and disappeared back to his room with Sares now in his room Sares was shocked "I'm cant believe it I'm in masters coffin the one I'm not to touch let alone lay in " yes I thought you would be more comfortable here with me tonight " Said Alucard "but we aren't even mated yet you have to promise not to do anything funny "Said Sares " I promise now let's get some sleep "Said Alucard .

The next day Sares woke up to see her master sleeping to her he seemed to be at peace and ease and kinda cute to her "so your awake now "Said Alucard Sares looked kinda shocked "you know you looked so beautiful when you sleep "out of shock she hit I'm " why are you so mean " Said Sares " come on now and even after I promised not to do any things "Said Alucard just then Fredrickson came by to deliver some blood "ya good even you two you both look well Sir Integra wants to see both of you in her office I'm a half a hour " thank you Fredrickson we will be there" Said Alucard .

A Half Hour gos by Sares made Alucard wall to Sir Integra's office "you know I haven't walk to this office in a long time " Said Alucard as be chuckled so then they went In and sate down.

"So Sares have you made your decision "asked Sir Integra " yes I did I will mate with Alucrad " but before Sares could finish Sir Integra cut her of "excellent i can't wait for you two to mate " Said Sir Integra " I was not finished I want him to prove that he actually loves me as people keep saying he dose "Said Sares "is this all because of me kissing you last police girl " said Alucrad "you did what Alucard uhh what ever alum do your best to show Sares that you act love her "Said Integra " no I don't want you to order him to show me I want him self to do it "Said Sares " alright Alucrad you herd your mate to be do your best to show her how you feel now go "Said Sir Integra "as you wish my lady " with that Alucard disappeared as Sares was walking back she herd your masters voice "I want you to meet me in the green house garden at midnight in need to tell you something "Said Alucard "oh alright I will "Sares said nervously.

It was a few minutes before midnight and Sares was I her why to the greenhouse she looked out side and it was snowing Sares was in a crimson red dress that match her red eyes and she had down up her hair she could sense that her master was near as she entered the greenhouse he was standing there looking out the windy at the falling snow she rarely ever saw him with out his hat and glasses he turned to Sares "come walk with me "Said Alucard they walked the large greenhouse and then they stopped I front of a large red rose "it beautiful just like you Sares "Said Alucard Sares could tell the he was nervous this is the first time she ever seen him like this "thank you "Said Sares .

"Listen I know how you feel about be and I know what you want me to say but I cannot at this time bring my self to say it right now but I want you to know that if you let me be your mate I promise I will never let any hurt you I will give you anything you want I will make you my dead queen because I care about you even though I can't say those three word you would like me to say I will learn to one day so what is your answer "Said Alucard nervously just the. Sares grabbed Alucrad around his waist and he do the same she looked him in the eyes that was all I needed to hear from you and with that they kissed under the snowy night to them they felt that this night could last forever .

Come my beautiful Draculina let us retire to our chamber "Said Alucard "yes my love "Said Sares as they when back to Alucrad's chamber Sir Integra had a guests she had not seen in six years .

So how have you been "Said the guest "I have been fine but how is he doing "Said Sir Integra with a little stutter in her force as she is looking out the window "he misses you know you should let him come over he miss you dearly "Said the guest "i know I miss him just as much"said Sir Integra now with a year in her eyes "his gifts are over there on the table you should also leave before Alucrad senescence you "I know I'll tell him you miss him and that you will try to see I'm I'll see you again have a good night "Said the guest and with that he left now Sir Integra lit a cigar and was thinking to her self man the feeling of love Tonight is making me sick "chuckling Sir Integra "I think it going to happen to night and I should really go to bed now"Said Integra and with that she when off to bed and now Alucard and Sares are returning back to there chamber .


	2. A passionate night

"Oh Alucard you don't know how happy I am right now "Said Sares laying in the arms or Alucard "hm I bet I do because this is one of the best feeling I have ever felt as well" Said Alucard smile "you are so cute you know " Said Sares laying on Alucard's cheat "if you want I can transform into my dog form and give you those puppy eyes if that will make you happy" Said Alucard .

Jokingly she said "yes" be for she know what happened she was on her back and Alucrad was now in his dog form then Sares started to scratch him be hind his ear then his tail began to wave then she kissed his nose and before she knew what happened he was back to normal and they were now interlocking there lips in a passionate kiss the Sares began to move her hand underneath his shirt then in a flash he grabbed her hand .

"Do you know what your doing are you sure you want to go through with this because once we start there's no going back "Said Alucrad with a serious look on his face Sares just smiled and said "I know what I'm doing i never want to be alone again I want to be yours " "As you wish my Draculina " with that she took off his shirt to reveal a rock hard body but before she knew it one of alucards hand was under her shirt and bra " what are you you going to do"Sares Said seductively and with a little squeeze of his hand Sares let out a loud sexy moen "you know that moen of yours really drives me wild "said Alucard .

"Are you just going to tease me " Said Sares laying there panting and sweating and be for she even knew it her shirt and bra were gone now he was play with both her soft pale breasts and licking her pick soft nipples as he was doing that Sares wan slowly taking off more of Alucrads close then she had just gotten down to his boxers then he stopped playing with her breasts and was now taking off her panties just then she grabbed his hands " what are you nervous I guess you really are a true virgin don't worry I promise I'll be gentle and with that she let go as she felt her panties come off she felt Alucrads hand sliding up her thighs then she could feel his head above her virgin pussy the she felt he's cool tough start licking her sensitive pussy then she let out a loud moen of pleasure they moving his hand up her body his eye and hers meant .

"So are you ready for the final part of the ritual" Said Alucrad Sares just nodded and thenwith her hand she slowly removed his boxer not wanting to look into his eyes out of nervousness she saw in all it glory Alucards massive dick " how is it going to fit it huge "Sares said all wide eyed don't worry it will fit but now you know what must happen as soon as I put it in we must drink each other's blood at the same time "Said Alucard "I understand I'm ready .

As soon as she said than me began to slid it it Sares slightly winces with pain now before he broke Sares Hyman he possioned his head and Sares did the same to be able to get at each other's necks "are you ready "Alucard whispered "yes " and with that with one fast push Sares winces with pain and have out a small scream then remember that she had I dink alucards blood with that they both sank there fangs into each other and with that they drank each other's blood for about a minute The they released "are you ok "asked alucard Nervously "ya i am "don't worry it will feel like heaven In a minute or two .

After that Alucrad was not wrong to Sares it was like heaven earth one let out moens of passion from each othe each one holding each other as Tiguas they can bare licking there lips and Alucrad continues to thrust into Sares they were at it all through the day I disturbed the next night Sares woke up "wait what happened then she realized that she was in her masters arms "see your a awake now "Said Alucrad "oh I'm sorry master did I wake you"Sares Said superseded "don't worry I have already been awake for a couple of minute already and you no longer need to call me master we are equally now "Said Alucrad smiling "alright can but can I call w by your real name then "asked Sares "hm i don't know you'll have to ask sir Integra about that one"Said Alucrad.

Just then there came a nock on the door "it's me Fredrickson I have brought you two some blood "Said Fredrickson "thank you Fredrickson just leave it out side the door "said Alucrad and Fredrickson did that in a instant Alucrad had picked it up and set it on his table "since you are now my mate you will be drinking blood now more "Said alucard "you know since I had tasted your blood I no longer think about blood the same now "Said Sares.she walked over to the table and picked up one of bags of blood then alucard had handed her one of his wine glasses she pours it into the glass and sits on alucards lap and they both begin to drank .

Later that day they reported back to Sir Integra "So we have mates as you order "Said Sares " that great congratulations you two I'm really am happy for you I'm going to allow you to take a couple of days off to have whatever w want to call as your honeymoon " Said Sir Integra " thank you master Said alucard "yes thanks you really "Said Sares with that they lady a few minutes later Fredrickson walk in with a tray of tea "her you go Sir Integra "Said Fredrickson "thank you Fredrickson " Said Sir Integra "if you don't mind me saying you were happy like that once Said Fredrickson sadly looking at Sir Integra "I know but it is to dangerous have something like they do "said Sir Integra sipping on her tea "I see "Said Fredrickson with that he turned to leave the room but just then Sir Integra stopped him "Fredrickson "Said Sir Integra "yes Miss "Said Fredrickson " can you please go and bring him here "yes certainly sir Integra " Said Fredrickson smile.


End file.
